The disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2000-172144, 2000-172145, and 2000-225577 filed on Jun. 8, 2000, Jun. 8, 2000, and Jul. 26, 2000, respectively including the specification, drawings and abstract is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage type seat for an automobile, which allows the seat to be locked securely to a vehicle body when the seat is either in the useable or non-useable state for safety. Moreover, the present invention relates to a seat storage structure for an automobile, which allows the seat to be easily stored in a recessed storage portion formed in a vehicle body floor when the seat is not in the useable state. Moreover, the present invention relates to a seat storage structure for an automobile, which allows the seat to be easily stored in the recessed storage portion formed in the vehicle body floor when the seat is not in the useable state, and allows a load applied to a seat belt when the seat is stored to be reliably transmitted to the vehicle body floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-48840 or Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-400029 discloses a seat storage structure of this type in which a seat including a seat cushion and a seat back can be stored in the recessed storage portion formed in the vehicle body floor to the rear of the seat. These seats are of bench type structured to be secured to the vehicle body by engaging catchers attached to both side portions of the seat cushion with the corresponding strikers attached to side portions of the vehicle body when the seat is in the useable state.
The seat of the above type has an engagement mechanism that simply engages the catcher attached to the seat cushion side portion with the striker attached to the vehicle side portion. Therefore such engagement mechanism is likely to be used in an insufficient engagement state. Moreover, the complicated procedure is required to make sure whether or not the catcher is securely engaged with the striker, resulting in deteriorated handling convenience.
Further, the seat of, for example, a 50:50 division type may require a leg portion such that the height of the seat cushion at a divided portion is kept constant. In this case, the leg portion has to be locked/released reliably as well as the seat. However, the engagement mechanism such as the catcher and the striker is too simple to lock/release the leg portion.
In addition, in the state where the seat is stored, the striker is exposed to the exterior, thus deteriorating the outer appearance. Further, in the case of a seat for three occupants, a rear seat cushion frame is provided with an anchor plate of the seat belt at an intermediate portion thereof. In the case where a force is applied to the seat belt when the seat is stored, a rear rod portion of the seat cushion frame is likely to be pulled and bent. A frame reinforcement member may be provided to prevent the seat cushion frame from being pulled and bent. This, in turn, may increase the weight as well as the production cost.
Further, in case of the conventional seat storage structure, the seat stored in the recessed storage portion moves up and down owing to the vibration of the running vehicle, thus producing chattering noise, or failing to keep the luggage placed on the stored seat in a stable condition.
It is an object of the invention to provide a storage type seat for an automobile, which allows a seat having the seat back folded down to the seat cushion to be stored in a recessed storage portion formed in a vehicle body floor when the seat is not used. The storage type seat of the invention may provide excellent stability and enhanced safety by securely engaging the leg portion with the vehicle body floor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a seat storage structure for an automobile, which prevents a frame of the seat cushion from being pulled and bent by a seat belt owing to the force applied to the seat which is in a useable state.
It is further object of the invention to provide a seat storage structure for an automobile, which allows a folded seat (having the seat back folded down to the seat cushion) to be securely fixed in position within the recessed storage portion, and the operation for locking/releasing the folded seat to be performed easily.
A storage type seat for an automobile includes a seat cushion having at least one leg portion; a lock mechanism operable to engage and disengage the at least one leg portion with and from a vehicle body floor; a seat back that can be folded down to a seat face of the seat cushion; a link member that links the seat with the vehicle body floor, the vehicle body floor having a recessed storage portion formed therein to the rear of the seat, the link member allowing the seat cushion and the seat back that are in a folded state to be stored in the recessed storage portion when the seat is not used, and allows the seat cushion and the seat back in the folded state to be returned to an original position for use so that the leg portion is brought into engagement with the vehicle body floor; a release permission mechanism which permits the leg portion of the seat cushion to be released from the vehicle body floor only when the seat cushion and the seat back are in the folded state; and a standing permission mechanism which permits the seat back of the seat in the folded state to be raised to a standing position only when the leg portion is locked on the vehicle body floor by the lock mechanism.
A seat storage structure for an automobile includes a link member which links a seat including a seat cushion and a seat back with a vehicle body floor, and allows the seat back and the seat cushion that are in a folded state to be stored within a recessed storage portion formed in the vehicle body floor to the rear of the seat when the seat is not used; a seat cushion frame which serves as a base of the seat cushion; a bracket attached to an intermediate portion of a rear rod of the seat cushion frame, the bracket having a seat belt coupling portion that is coupled to at least one seat belt; and a folding rear leg having a distal end portion that is to be fixed to the vehicle body floor, and a base portion coupled with the bracket.
A seat storage structure for an automobile includes a link member which links a seat including a seat cushion and a seat back with a vehicle body floor, and allows the seat back and the seat cushion that are in a folded state to be stored within a recessed storage portion formed in the vehicle body floor to the rear of the seat; and a lock mechanism that fixes the seat stored in the recessed storage portion.